Soundless Voice
by Daphor
Summary: La vida de su hermana se le iba de las manos junto con la esperanza de poder vivir junto con ella como siempre lo había hecho...


Soundless Voice

Era una noche fría, la nieve se veía caer por entre el grueso vidrio de la ventana, la cual estaba levemente empañada por el calor que había dentro de la casa, aquella que compartía con su hermana un joven de rubios cabellos y ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, tanto que el mismo chico no había terminado de procesar todo lo ocurrido, las noches de eterna angustia, del susurrar de su hermana cuando se asustaba por las noches, del frío insoportable, sin duda alguna era invierno, la época mas fría del año, donde los animales comenzaban su hibernación y las plantas, muchas, se marchitaban antes de que uno se diese cuenta.

El joven rubio soltó un suspiro, acomodando varias cosas en una bandeja y subiendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de su hermana, tocando a la puerta antes de entrar por mera educación ya que su hermana siempre le tenía permitido entrar.

Y ahí es donde vio a la persona por la que vivía, su pequeña hermana, que aunque era la mayor por unos minutos, en estos momentos sin duda parecía un pequeño pajarillo herido. Su corazón se rompía cada vez que la veía allí, acostada en su cama, con su piel realmente blanca y su rostro ligeramente demacrado, con pequeñas ojeras bajo los ojos por el cansancio que estaba pasando. Desde hace unos meses su cuerpo se había debilitado al extremo, una cruel enfermedad se apoderaba de ella e iba consumiendo la llama de su vida, apagando esta lentamente.

Cuando la chica le escuchó, abrió sus ojos con algo más de vitalidad, más un poco opacos, mirando a su hermano y embozando una sonrisa sincera. Sentándose con bastante cuidado en la cama, sintiendo los olores de los alimentos que su hermano le llevaba como todos los días, los dejaba en una mesita que había colocado para ello y seguidamente preparaba las cosas, ordenando todas con sumo cuidado.

Vio como es que el otro rubio le ofrecía una taza con chocolate caliente, como a ella tanto le gustaba, calientita y bastante dulce, levantó su mano para recibirlo.

Una pequeña brisa de viento se colaba por la ventana junto con un ruido seco de la taza cayéndose en el piso y quebrándose en mil pedazos es lo único que se sintió en esos minutos. El hermano "menor" por naturaleza levantó su cabeza para mirar a su hermano, el miedo y la preocupación se veían reflejados en sus ojos, preguntándole con la mirada a su hermana si es que estaba bien. Esta solo asintió con la cabeza, apretando sus manos, últimamente no se había sentido con la fuerza necesaria para nada, pero esto nunca le había pasado, no había sido capaz de levantar una simple taza con Chocolate caliente.

Rápidamente su hermano se levanto para limpiar los restos a la vez que susurraba un suave y cálido "No te preocupes pequeña" el cual solo iba dirigido hacia la chica.

Esta tenía un nudo en la garganta, sentía que su mundo, su vida se derrumbaba lentamente, se iba cayendo en pedazos y por más que su hermano se esforzara porque estuviese bien esto no cambiaba, seguía empeorando a decir verdad.

Varios días pasaron de aquello, y la joven de rubios cabellos no parecía mejorar, haciendo que la esperanza del rubio comenzara a irse rápidamente, perdería a su hermana y no podría hacer nada por ella, era un completo inútil para ella en esos momentos.

- Rin, Ya está la cena – Dijo el hermano menor, entrando en el cuarto de la chica y viéndola parada frente a la ventaba, sentada en el antiguo piano de la casa, queriendo tocar este mas con una mirada de terror en su rostro. Se acercó confundido a la chica, viendo como es que esta tocaba las melodiosas notas del piano con desesperación, como si hubiese visto algo que la hubiese marcado.

- No se escuchan... Len – Respondió la chica desesperada, mirando a su hermano con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, aferrándose a la ropa del chico con terror – N-No se escucha, no funcionan, ¡Hay que repararlo! - Cruel era el destino con la joven, Len podía escuchar con perfección las notas de música que salían del instrumento, era ella quién no podía escuchar, ella no… ella ya no podía oír.

- Rin… yo… lo lamento tanto –Abrazó a la chica con infinita desesperación, aforrándola a su pecho con el mero deseo que de esta manera pudiese escuchar los latidos de su corazón, mas era inútil, esta ni siquiera había escuchado lo que decía su querido hermano, sus oídos, su música, su mundo, todo estaba muriendo.

La desesperación del chico ni siquiera le dejaba dormir, su hermana, su querida Rin, se iba, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Estoy a tu lado, no pienso dejarte ir –Susurró mas que nada para el mismo sentado a un lado de una desconcentrada Rin la cual miraba por la ventana, intentando convencerse de esto, no iba a dejar que se llevaran a su hermana, ¡Nunca!, prefería morir el mismo, su vida por la de su hermana, desgraciadamente esto no estaba a su alcance, no podía elegir, solo esperar hasta que lo peor pasara. La voz de su hermana ya se había ido al igual que sus oídos y últimamente sus ojos se iban opacando más de lo normal, no tenían esa vida, no era lo mismo que antes, mas seguía siendo su Rin, a la que no dejaría estar sola.

Ese día por medio de escritura le había prometido a su hermana llevarla al patio trasero, era un anhelo que tenía ella y era algo a lo que no podía negarse, deseaba que su hermana tuviese unos días si bien no maravillosos… que estuviese feliz, deseaba ver su sonrisa.

La vida simplemente era tan corta como los pequeños copos de nieve que caían fuera la casa. El chico sonrió con amargura, acariciando con uno de sus dedos el rostro de su hermana, tratando de subir el ánimo de esta, claramente fallando. Sonrió, mas con claro dolor, no podía evitarlo, trataba de consolar a la chica pero esta no le oía, no le sentía, solo se aferraba todo el día a su mano, como si esta fuera su única protección.

Pasaron las horas lentamente, había ayudado a Rin a abrigarse para poder sacarla a que viese lo único que deseaba en estos momentos la pequeña rubia. Con cierto temor la fue guiando al patio, tomándole ambas manos para que no fuese a caer… Estaba asustado.

Sin duda la mueca que la chica hizo al ver el patio fue lo que le sacó una sonrisa, se veía tan emocionada, tan feliz de poder estar allí. Como si fuese una pequeña comenzó a jugar por el sitio como si nunca lo hubiese visto en su vida, aunque siempre había vivido en esa casa.

Varios minutos pasaron en los que con algo de torpeza y preocupación siempre presente, jugó con su hermana, se divirtió como en meses no lo hacía, el solo ver la sonrisa sincera de su hermana era como estar en el mismo cielo… mas lo bueno nunca duraba mucho, ¿o si?

En un descuido, un deje de despreocupación, vio como es que su hermana mayor por naturaleza, caía con sus ojos entrecerrados al suelo, con fuerza. Lentas fueran sus piernas para poder reaccionar, corriendo a los pocos segundos con la mera intención de poder cogerle, mas no lo logró, el frágil cuerpo de su amada había caído con fuerza al suelo cubierto de nieve.

Desesperado se resbaló a su lado, colocándola entre sus brazos, logrando ver la cálida sonrisa que Rin, su hermana, su pequeña, le entregaba en esos momentos, y por último le regalaba el último suspiro de fuerza que quedaba en su cuerpo, dejándose caer con libertad en los brazos de su hermano.

No sabía que hacer, estaba ahí, tenia a su hermana en sus brazos, a su piel se le desvanecía el calor, sus ojos estaban opacos y sus manos se iban abriendo. No se escuchaban mas que los gritos destrozados de Len, rogando en vano que su hermana se quedara a su lado, no podía seguir sin ella, ¡No podía!, y por consecuencia, tampoco quería.

- ¡Rin!, por favor, ya no juegues, no puedo seguirte donde vas… no… ¿No dijiste que éramos almas gemelas?, estas siempre deben estar juntas, no pueden estar separadas… por favor, despierta… pequeña… por favor, no te dejaré, no me dejes solo.. por favor.. ¡Dios! –los llantos del rubio no cesaban, iban creciendo mas y mas conforme el cuerpo de su amada se entumecía, la nieve comenzaba a cubrirla de a poco, esta estaba casi del mismo tono que la piel de la chica, le arrullaba en esos crueles momentos.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía miedo de no poder retenerla, quería que le escuchara, mas la voz de Rin poco a poco se iba apagando, uno de los gemelos se iba.

- Si... Si es posible, denle mi vida… ayúdenme, quién sea… nada es igual sin ella, ¡No puede irse!, llévame contigo… si pudieras escuchar cuanto te amo, mas creo que no lo decía lo suficiente… perdóname, fui un mal hermano… mas te quise hasta el final, Rin –abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, resignado a que todo estaba pasando y no podía hacer nada, no se podía echar el tiempo atrás, solo continuar, con su mundo ahora imperfecto sin la presencia de Rin.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! –gritó desesperado, recostándose lentamente a un lado de Rin, sin soltarse en ningún momento de ella, cerrando los ojos de su hermana con una de sus manos y durmiéndose a su lado, en un sueño eterno, donde las voces de ambos gemelos resonarían por siempre.


End file.
